Sonic Boom
by DuperBro
Summary: My first Sonic the Hedgehog FanFic, so reviews are welcome, but no flames. Sonic figures out a plan to save Sally from Eggman's clutches. Will the plan be successful? Or will Sonic crash and burn-big time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey dudes, its **_**DUPERBRO**_** doing his first Sonic FanFic! It's not my first FanFic though, for those of you who have read my Wreck-It Ralph FanFic. Anyway, this one will be a doozy of a story! Enjoy, review, and keep on juicing!**

**CHAPTER 1: THE GAME PLAN**

Sonic lay on a hilltop on Albion, waiting for Tails and T-Pup to complete the repairs. Metal Knuckles had badly broken the plane when they arrived, slicing open the fuel tank. So maybe Sonic didn't like waiting. As long as it meant getting after Eggy again, he was cool with it.

Sonic's train of thought trailed off to Sally. As much as he hated to admit it, she had made a good sacrifice. But he wished there was some way to get sally back. He loved her, after all.

Suddenly he had a brilliant idea. He leaped up and raced over to meet Tails to tell him of his idea.

"Tails! Yo, Tails!" Sonic called to his two-tailed buddy. He and T-Pup, his robot pet, were busy repairing the Tornado. Tails jumped up in surprise.

"Shhh! Sonic! You'll wake Amy!" Tails hissed. He pointed over away from the plane, to where their pink friend Amy Rose slept soundly.

"I don't care if I wake the entire Echidna colony! You have to listen to this. I've figured out how to save Sally!" Sonic spat out.

Tails bugged out. "What!? Tell me!"

Sonic leaned close and whispered into Tails' ear.

Tails started nodding eagerly. "Oh yeah… oh yeah! It's a sure fire plan!"

Sonic smiled. "Good. I'll see you later then." Then he raced off into the distance.

"Good luck, Sonic!" Tails called after his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo guys, it's me,** _**DUPERBRO**_**. Sorry for how short that last chapter was. You can thank Lord Kelvin for bringing that to my attention. I'll try to make this one longer****. BTW I forgot to mention that this story happens sometime in between STH issues 243-248. Review and enjoy the story.**

**CHAPTER 2: SHARK ATTACK!**

_I hate water,_ Sonic thought to himself.

He'd only thought of his idea to save Sally a few minutes ago, and had left Alboin even sooner than that. But with his speed, he'd been able to get God-knows-how-far over the ocean in mere seconds. Running at sonic speed, he was able to run on water, but he couldn't stop.

If he stopped, he'd sink, because he didn't know how to swim. Then most hope for Mobius would be over.

The rest of the Freedom Fighters would make it for a while, but would eventually fall to Eggman. He'd roboticize and/or leigonize the whole planet, blow up New Mobotropolis, G.U.N's forces and any other mechanical city on earth. Then he'd reprogram Sonic's dad to serve him and Sally would be forever his slave…

No. He couldn't think like that. He w_ould_ save Sally. He _would _defeat Eggman. He _would_ save his friends. And he _would_ liberate Mobius. He just needed time.

Sonic never noticed a dark shape swimming beneath him. It dived, and then reached for the surface. Its jaws opened underwater, ready to snatch up a hedgehog dinner.

"YOW!" Sonic cried in surprise. A tiger shark was hot on his quills, and it was hungry!

Sonic leapt into a Sonic Spin and beaned the shark on the noggin. It roared in surprise, pain and rage, but did not flee. Instead it dove down and caught the attention of another tiger shark, and the two killing machines swam up together.

Sonic saw it coming. He jumped and dodged the initial attack, but fell into the waiting jaws of a tiger shark. He extended his limbs, acting on instinct, and saved himself from being a toothpick for the fanged fish.

He used the same trick on the shark he'd used on the dinosaur back when Robotnik used his Time Teleporter-he Sonic Spinned its teeth into stumps of bone. Then he leaped up, crashing the two sharks into each other. Grunting in defeat, they sank below the surface.

Sonic smiled at his victory, and continued on his run over the salty sea.


End file.
